1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drainage conduit connectors for buildings. More particularly, the present invention concerns such conduit connectors and a method for utilizing such connectors.
2. Prior Art
In the '163 and '311 patents incorporated by reference, there is disclosed and taught a collar for use with footings which prevents the collapse and closure of the ends of the drain conduit and a connector for interconnecting multiple drain conduits. While the inventions disclosed therein are efficacious, it is to be appreciated that there is no ready facility for preventing cement from entering the connectors or conduit at the outside of the form. Many times, as cement is poured, it falls outside the form and spills into the conduit, thereby preventing water from flowing therethrough.
It is to the solution of the above-mentioned problems that the present invention is directed.